Forever Watching
by hplover92
Summary: She loved him in death, as she had in life.


Forever Watching

She'd watched him for years. She loved every inch of him. She made it a point to memorize his every feature. He was everything she wanted. It never mattered that she couldn't speak to him or that he couldn't see her, she would always watch him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the beginning, she had been upset and confused. She didn't know what to do; she didn't even remember how she had gotten there. All she knew was him. His face kept popping up in her mind and she needed to find him. She needed to see him. Soon enough, she started to figure out how Heaven worked. She learned that all she ever needed was to will the things she wanted and they would come. So she willed to watch him and she got her wish, as simple as that. The basin appeared and there he was. The first time she saw him it was at her own funeral. It tortured her to watch those moments. He had that look on his face, the one of absolute coldness and apathy. She hated herself for putting that look on his face.

She soon learned the truth of her own demise. She had gone to help other Order members who had been ambushed. Apparently, she'd gotten into a very heated duel with the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been distracted by something and that was the end of that. No one was sure what the distraction was, but it had cost her dearly. She was pissed at the idea that she had lost to Bellatrix, but she couldn't change it. She wasn't sure how she felt about being dead, but she couldn't say she was lonely. As time passed more and more of her friends joined her; that very fact broke her heart. So, she continued to watch him hoping that she would do so, for a very long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Time seemed to pass in heaven as it did on earth. She wasn't sure if that was because it was meant to be that way or because that's what she wanted. She would talk to him during her vigil; he would never hear these words. He had become careless with her absence. She watched his several brushes with death, all with a renewed fervor that he would live. She could see it in his eyes that he just didn't care. She knew at this point, the only thing keeping him alive was James. She knew he would never leave James. He was alright as long as James was. This idea kept her sane for months.

She should've known better, she should've known it would all come crashing down. All she did was watch. She watched as they made Peter secret-keeper. She watched Voldemort enter the Potter home. She watched James' last breath. She watched Sirius frantically search for Peter. She watched Lily beg for Harry's life. She watched Lily's last plea as death enveloped her. She watched Voldemort break. She watched Hagrid enter the house, in search of Harry. And finally, she watched Sirius break. This was it and she knew it. She watched Sirius go from absolute despair to pure unadulterated fury. She watched him track Pettigrew down. She watched Pettigrew escape. She heard his maniacal laughter as they took him away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

James and Lily had become her companions. This saddened and thrilled her. She had never wanted them here, especially so soon, but it felt good nonetheless, to have friends. She never thought anyone would rival her obsession with Sirius, but along came Lily. Lily tirelessly watched every move of little Harry. She'd even watch him sleep. James was torn between Harry and Sirius, watching his friend and son grow without him.

She stayed with him through those twelve years at that prison, every day fearing that she would lose him, and every day as much of a nightmare for her as it was for him. It killed her (no pun intended) to see his pain, to see his sorrow knowing there was nothing she could do. His anger scared her. She watched his resolve as he finally fled the prison.

The day he escaped James started to dance, quite literally dance. James was overjoyed with his friend's freedom, as was she, so, the three of them, James, Lily, and her set to watch his trek across the country. They went with him to Little Whinging. They followed him to Hogwarts. They watched Harry's quidditch matches as he did. They watched his many failed attempts to get Pettigrew. They watched Harry grow fond of Remus. They watched Remus figure it all out. They watched the journey through the tunnel. They watched the truth unravel. They celebrated Harry and Sirius' new found friendship. They wanted to hex Snape themselves. They watched hope shatter. They watched Pettigrew escape again. They watched the new scene unravel. They marveled at Hermione's genius. They celebrated Sirius' freedom, once more. And she flew with Sirius as he rode away from that faithful Kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Time passed, she watched Lily grow more and more frantic over Harry. She worried for Sirius' wellbeing; one could only live on rats for so long, after all. At times, she would watch Harry with the others (as it turned out Harry had become extremely popular in heaven.) They watched Harry go through the maze. They watched Cedric Diggory die. She alone watched the few moments Lily and James were with Harry. They came back, though, and they watched Harry's return to safety. They watched the confrontation; they watched the truth unfold. They watched the Minister's fear get the best of him. They watched two old enemies come together. They watched their respective departures. And they watched Harry's tears, as all was once again thrown into chaos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She knew what Sirius felt as he came back to Grimmauld Place. She felt his anger and disgust. She sensed his shame. James hated the plan. Lily fretted over Harry. She, though, she just continued to watch. They smiled at Harry and Sirius' reunion. They yelled at the Ministry officials. They were hesitant of Umbridge.

She watched Sirius grow restless. She sensed his boredom. She yelled insults at Snape. She watched Sirius take in all of the comments without a fight.

They watched Harry fall for the scheme. They watched Harry ride off on thestrals, as Snape just waited. Lily and James watched Harry fight; as she watched Sirius lead the charge.

They watched the battle. They watched Harry's near escape. They watched Tonks fall to Bellatrix. They watched Sirius take over. They watched Harry hold his own with adults. They heard Sirius' laughter as the spell hit him. They watched him fall through the veil.

She felt him before she saw him. She felt his eyes on her. And there he was in all his glory. She stood up and ran to him.

He caught her in his arms. He felt her for the first time in years. She had not changed. He looked into her eyes; he looked at her face memorizing every inch. She smiled, he leaned in. He kissed her; their lips moving with synchronicity, as if they had never parted. His tongue slid smoothly into her mouth, tasting all of her, memorizing her once more. In what could've been seconds or hours they parted. His forehead leaned against hers and he sighed. He looked into her clear blue eyes and knew that he would love her forever.

"I missed you," he said.

"I know..."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he smiled at her response.

This was all he needed. The woman standing in front of him was all he ever wanted and now he had her, forever.

They went over and sat down next to Lily and James. The four of them prepared to watch the rest of the one person's life that had changed them all.


End file.
